1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices for gripping medical probes, and more particularly to an endoscopic sleeve adapted for receiving and gripping an endoscopic probe or other type of medical probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic medical devices are commonly used for inspecting the interior of an organ such as a rectum, esophagus, or urethra. These endoscopic devices typically include a light source, a flexible probe containing a light guide and small camera lens, and an eyepiece. The probe is inserted in the organ of a patient, and images of the interior of the organ are transmitted to the eyepiece or a video monitor for inspection by a medical examiner. The examiner may maneuver the probe to different portions of the organ to obtain multiple views. To reduce friction and to facilitate easy insertion and retraction, the exterior of the probe is typically coated with a lubricating gel or liquid.
The above described method of endoscopic inspection creates several difficulties for the examiner. For example, since the probe is coated with lubricating gel it is slippery and once inserted in the patient, is difficult to maneuver to different portions of the organ. The inspection method is also unsanitary because the probe often becomes coated with contaminates such as body fluids, blood and human excrements.
To improve their grip on the probe and avoid contact with these contaminants, examiners often wrap the probe with gauze or wear plastic gloves. However, the gauze quickly becomes saturated with the lubricant and contaminates the probe. The gloves further increase the slipperiness of the probe and reduce the examiner's dexterity. Also, once the examiner's gloves are contaminated, the contaminates are transferred to the probe controls during manipulation of the controls. This makes the controls difficult to operate, and directly exposes the examiner's face to the contaminates since the controls are typically located within inches of the examiner's face.
Thus, the prior art points out the need for an improved device and method for conducting endoscopic examinations which eliminates problems with the prior art.